One of those Knights
by AriaAdagio
Summary: Part 1 in the Dirty Dancing series. Nat is in for a real surprise.


ONE OF THOSE KNIGHTS  
  
Disclaimers - Ok, I'm really really sorry, but I couldn't   
resist the urge to write this little piece of fluff. I was  
listening to Hungry Eyes from Dirty Dancing and this   
scenario just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me   
alone until I wrote it. It hasn't been beta read, so read  
at your own risk. Anyhoo, here. Enjoy :)   
  
Oh yeah... None of these characters are mine, yadda yadda,  
etc. You get the idea.  
  
ONE OF THOSE KNIGHTS  
  
She walked up to the doors of the Raven. She shivered, the   
cold biting the exposed skin of her face. Damn, but it was   
freezing. Why had he asked her to come _here_ of all   
places. She didn't understand. Nick was dense... but she   
thought he would have at least noticed her jealousy over   
Janette. She knew that he went to her when his desires for   
her grew too intense for him to control... And although she   
did partially understand, he didn't need to remind her like   
this...  
  
The Raven. Of all the places he could've picked... But her   
curiosity was burning in the pit of her chest. Why? She   
noticed that the normal throbbing of the bass was absent as   
she stood there in front of the door, contemplating. In   
fact... there was no bouncer there either. Nobody. What on   
earth?  
  
She hesitantly threw the door open and was greeted with a   
dance floor packed with people. Not people, she corrected   
when she saw several pairs of fangs peeking out over a few   
sets of lips. Vampires. All vampires. Not moving.   
Silent.   
  
"Uh..." she said, but she was cut off by a blast of bass.   
Steady and throbbing, knocking on her chest as she stood   
there mortified. The vampires on the dance floor parted   
slowly as the music came in above the bass. Revealing him.   
Standing there silently in all his angelic glory. His tight   
blue jeans hugged his body, his masculine triangular torso   
accentuated by a black silk shirt. God, but he was   
gorgeous.   
  
He stared at her with ice blue eyes, and his hips began to   
sway back and forth to the beat of the music. The colored   
lights reflected off pale skin as his bare feet touched the   
ground in carefully planned steps. Was it hot in here or   
was it just her? She stared at him with wide eyes as he   
slowly approached her.  
  
//I've been meaning to tell you  
//I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
//I look at you and I fantasize  
//You're mine tonight  
//Now I've got you in my sights  
  
She blinked, watching his muscular figure suddenly stop   
about ten feet in front of the stairs. He pointed to her   
and gestured for her to come to him. She gulped, looking   
around nervously. Everyone was staring at her.   
  
He gestured again and she flew into his arms without   
hesitation. He held her there and slowly began to sway   
again to the music. She followed his lead.   
  
//With these hungry eyes  
//One look at you and I can't disguise  
//I've got hungry eyes  
//I feel the magic between you and I  
  
She was in heaven. She inhaled deeply as he began to kiss   
her neck. His hands ravished her back as his lips moved up   
her neck and stopped at her ear long enough to whisper,   
"Natalie, I almost didn't think you'd come..."  
  
She was in a complete daze. "Nick..." For some reason, she   
couldn't seem to find her breath and her heart was beating   
faster than she thought possible. Air... she needed AIR.   
He kissed her again, very _not_ chastely. Her knees gave   
out and she almost collapsed right there, but he caught her   
with his strong arms.   
  
//I want to hold you so hear me out  
//I want to show you what love's all about  
//Darlin' tonight  
//Now I've got you in my sights  
  
He gazed softly into her eyes as they flew across the dance   
floor. The various patrons around the room had completely   
cleared the floor and were all staring at them in wonder.   
They were one. A pair that made a single unit, perfectly in   
time. "I love you, Nat," he said simply, the passion   
emanating from his voice.   
  
Her legs almost gave out again, but she caught herself this   
time. "Nick..." she said mushily, the pure sensation of the   
moment putting her into a lethargic giddiness. She ran her   
hands loosely through his mop of blond hair. The lights   
were almost dizzying as they spun around the floor.   
  
//With these hungry eyes  
//One look at you and I can't disguise  
//I've got hungry eyes  
//I feel the magic between you and I  
  
Finally she found her voice. "I love you too, Nick..." He   
smiled sensuously, and she gasped when she saw his fangs.   
She raised a finger up and pricked it on them, letting a few   
drops of blood fall onto his tongue. He breathed in sharply   
as he tasted it.   
  
He harshly grabbed her finger and ran it back along his   
tongue, sucking every last available drop of her life   
ambrosia into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he growled   
lightly and kissed her again.   
  
//Now I've got you in my sights  
//With these hungry eyes  
//Now did I take you by surprise  
//I need you to see  
//This love was meant to be  
  
They melded together on the dance floor. She felt her body   
crash into his tight embrace as they continued to twirl   
around. She felt his fangs graze her neck softly and she   
tilted her head to the side. Nat. She wanted him to take   
her and have his wicked way with her right there, spectators   
be damned. _Nat_. She sighed and vaguely noticed the sheen   
of bloodsweat on his brow as he moved back up to kiss her   
lips. NAT.  
  
She nearly fell off her chair. "ACK!" she screamed as a   
pair of very familiar arms caught her before she hit the   
cold, hard floor.   
  
"Jeez, Nat. If you don't want to watch Dirty Dancing with   
me, it's ok. We can rent something else..." Nick's voice   
penetrated into the fog that currently inhabited her mind.   
  
"Huh?" the sound was muddled as it escaped her lips, almost   
as if she were so intoxicated she couldn't get her tongue to   
behave.  
  
"Nat, are you alright?" Nick said, his voice filling with   
concern. She vaguely saw his bright blue eyes peering into   
hers, innocent and unsuspecting.  
  
"Uh, yeah Nick. That's fine. Meet you at the loft at   
seven?" she questioned, finally gaining control of herself.   
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "See you then," he   
whispered into her ear. And then he was gone. Just like   
that.  
  
Natalie sighed as she sat back down at her desk and placed  
her head in her hands. Damn.  
  
THE END (Diane is now running away to hide from projectiles  
being hurled in her direction)  



End file.
